Mi amorshito corashón!
by centinelita06
Summary: Fic original. Bianca ama con todo su corazón a su amado Alex, pero al parecer no basta con quererlo nada más... Alex necesita más que amor y ella no dudará en darlo. Éste relato contiene Spanking/ nalgadas.


**Advertencia sobre contenido: **Éste relato contiene spanking o nalgadas, como forma de disciplina de un adulto joven, encantador y caprichoso!

**Atención: Ésta es una historia original…..**

**Mi amorshito corashón!**

**#######**

Bianca estaba en la cocina, ocupada, esmerándose en preparar una rica -y a la vez nutritiva- cena para su novio Alexis, que no tardaba en llegar.

Ambos jóvenes -de un poco más de 20 años- hacía casi un año que vivían juntos, luego de que Alexis le declarara su amor a la muchachita de una manera muy, pero muy original: sorprendiéndola a la salida de una de las clases que llevaban juntos, cantándole una bella canción con su banda en medio de los pasillos de la universidad, jurándole amor eterno si ella le decía que sí…. Disfrazado de osito de peluche!

Bianca no necesitó ni pensarlo y, por supuesto, le contestó casi con un grito que SÍ; aquél día la muchacha no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad, pues, desde la primera vez que vio a Alex en la clase de biología, sus ojos quedaron impactados con la belleza de ese chico lindo y sencillo, que la ponía nerviosa con sólo mirarla.

Y ahora, casi un año después de aquello, ella no hacía más que dedicar su vida a amar, querer, cuidar y mimar a su bello novio, siempre pensando en sus sentimientos, en su salud y en su bienestar.

Es que Alexito, así de lindo como lo ven, era desesperantemente terco respecto de las comidas; casi nunca se alimentaba bien, lo poco que comía era bajo en nutrientes y encima abusaba hasta el cansancio de la cafeína -más en las semanas de exámenes-. Por eso vivía con sus defensas bajas y casi tocando la anemia.

**-Hola, amor. Llegué**.- Dijo Alexis, entrando al apartamento, con un semblante cansado, pero sonriendo alegremente. Él amaba con locura a su princesa y ese día casi ni la había visto por tener varias pruebas en la facultad, así que planeaba desquitarse con intereses esa noche.

_**-Hola, mi cielo. Cómo te fue en el examen?!-**_ Preguntó ella, acercándose a darle un beso en los labios. Cómo adoraba a ese mocoso! Su noviecito hermoso.

**-Espero que bien... aunque estuvo bastante complicado... pero ya no hablemos de eso, sí?!**- Contestó el chico, abrazando con dulzura a su hermosa dama para darle un beso apasionado.

**-Uhmmm...muero de hambre... qué comeremos?!-** Preguntó unos minutos de mimos después.

_**-Ve a lavarte las manos y te sientas a la mesa; en un momento estará la comida**_.- Dijo Bianca, sin darle más salidas, enviándolo al cuarto de baño con una suave palmada en el trasero.

**-Auuchhh...**- Se quejó exageradamente, sobándose la nalga.**- Sí, mamáaaaaaa...**.- Dijo, con una sonrisa, yendo a cumplir con las órdenes de su novia, mientras ella servía la cena.

Minutos después, Bianca puso un plato con una buena porción de tarta de espinacas en frente de su amorcito que, les confieso, de sólo ver la espinaca saliéndose por los costados, puso carita de querer devolver lo poquito que había comido en el almuerzo.

**-Bianca... qué demonios es esto?!-** Cuestionó, mirándola disgustado, tocando cuidadosamente con la punta del cuchillo la verdura, como si se tratase de un bicho raro y peligroso.

_**-Es la cena, cariño!**_- Contestó ella con total naturalidad, sin darle importancia al ceño fruncido en el rostro bonito de su amado.

**-La cena?! Pero... yo no quiero comer esto! Yo quiero hamburguesas!**- Dijo Alexis, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñándose y haciendo un puchero.

-_**Amor, es tarta de espinacas y tú necesitas comer verduras... recuerdas lo que dijo el médico?! Mmm?!... No quieres tomar las pastillas, no comes los vegetales, no duermes ni te alimentas bien. Si sigues así y no aumentas los niveles de hierro, tendrás que recibir inyecciones otra vez. Quieres eso?!-**_ Preguntó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta... Alexis odiaba las inyecciones igual o más de lo que detestaba las verduras.

**-Nooo...eso no! Ni me lo recuerdes, por fa...-**Contestó Alex, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, aterrorizado ante la mención de las peores enemigas de sus nalguitas..

_**-Entonces comes todo y calladito, estamos?!**_

**-Pero, Bianquita, yo quiero otra cosa... ni siquiera sé qué es esto... dame papitas fritas, si?!-** Suplicó el muchacho, valiéndose de todos sus encantos para que su novia lo complaciera como siempre. Pero al parecer, Bianca no estaba para chantajes esa noche...

_**-Nada de frituras, cariño. Come de una vez!- **_Le señaló el plato.

**-NO QUIERO!-**Refunfuñó.

_**-Alexis Rodrigo Durand, estás haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito?!- **_Dijo la muchacha, mirándolo con severidad.

**-No es berrincheeee... es que... es que no quiero esto. No me gustaaaaa**- Contraatacó, elevando la voz con cada palabra, sintiéndose más y más frustrado ante la negativa de su dama.

_**-Cómo sabes que no te gusta, eh?! No has probado ni un bocado... Anda cariño, come un poco, verás que te gusta; le puse mucho queso, crema, cebolla, y huevos.**_- Bianca probó un pedacito._**- Uhmmm... modestia aparte, esto está delicioso! Vamos, abre la boca, cielo.-**_ Dijo la chica, tomando una pequeña porción con el tenedor para acercárselo a la boca como si fuese un bebé.

**-Grrrrrrrr... Estás sorda?! Ya dije que no voy a comer eso!-**Dijo, golpeando un poco la mano de la muchacha.- **Y si no quieres darme papitas, me voy a ir a comer a otra parte!**- Dijo, lo más dramático que pudo, levantándose de la mesa para salir a la calle, sin prestar atención a cara roja de rabia de su chica.

Bianca decidió que había tenido suficiente... ella siempre era paciente y consentía en todo a su pareja, pero ya no iba a tolerar desplantes como ese nunca más! Su novio iba a aprender -si no era por las buenas- por las malas... muuuy malas, que ella no estaba ahí, exclusivamente, para cumplir caprichitos.

Dejando la servilleta en la mesa, Bianca caminó hasta donde estaba Alex y lo tomó de una oreja.

_**-Alexis Rodrigo, acabas de encontrarte con el lado oscuro de tu novia! Ahora mismo vas a aprender que conmigo no se juega, mi amorcito!**_- Dijo ella, con una voz calma que en nada reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

**-Auuuuuuuu... Biancaaaa, qué estás haciendoooo?!... Sueltaaaaaaaa... me lastimas!**

_**-Nada de eso. Ahora vas a conocer lo que le pasa a los mocosos malcriados que no quieren comer sus verduras!-**_ Así se lo llevó hasta la habitación de ambos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin soltar la orejita de Alex.

Bianca tomó de su cajón un algo que Alexis no pudo ver y se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando la parte superior del cuerpo de su novio sobre el colchón, quedando su traserito sobre sus piernas.

**-Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Bianca?! Suéltame!-**Dijo, sintiéndose humillado por la posición en que estaba. Pero de inmediato sintió que la chica le bajaba el pantalón, y sus gritos y movimientos pasaron a ser frenéticos.

**-No pretenderás...?! Nooooo... No puedes hacer esto! Soy un hombre... un adulto, maldita sea!**

-_**Entonces quédate quieto y afronta las consecuencias como el hombre adulto que dices que eres!-**_Dijo ella y a continuación, empezó a descargar sólidos golpes con su cepillo del cabello contra el traserito de su novio hermoso.

-CRACKKK...-Cayó el primer cepillazo, dejando una mancha rosada en la nalga izquierda. De inmediato, se hizo sentir la queja de su hombrecito.

**-AUUUUU... Eso dolióoooo!-**Aquél grito salió sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

_**-Y dolerá más aún...**_- Comentó Bianca, bajando un poco los boxers para dejarlo por debajo de los glúteos.

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... Bianca estampó el cepillo dos veces seguidas en cada cachete, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alexis se tensara con cada azote.

**-AUUUCHHH... AYYYYY... AUAUAUAUUUUU... OWWWWWW!**- Eran sus únicas respuestas, entre las bocanadas de aire que trataba de tomar. Aquello se estaba llevando su voluntad.

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-AYYYYY... Bianquita... AmorcitooooOUUUUUUUUUUU... dueleeeee... ayyy **

-CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-Bwaaaaaaaaaa... ayayayayayyyyy... Yaaaa... detente, por favoooor, me estás matandoooo!**- Gimoteó Alexis, dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

_**-Vas a aprender a comer saludablemente...**_CRACKKK... CRACKKK..._**Vas a tomar las vitaminas las veces que sean necesarias...**_CRACKKK... CRACKKK...

**-BUAAAAAAAAAA... AUAUAUUUU... AHHHHHH... YAAAAAAA... BAAASTAAAAAA! BASTAAAAAA!**

_**-N**__**O QUIERO VER MÁS BERRINCHES DE NIÑO CHIQUITO CUANDO SE TRATEN DE VERDURAS...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKKK... _**S**__**INO LE DIRÉ AL DOCTOR QUE TE RECETE INYECCIONES! **_

_**-WAAAAAAAA... MAAAAALAAAAAAAA... BUAAAAAAAAAAA... MAAHHHH-MALAAAAAA... LE DIRÉ A... A MI MAMÁ-AAAAAAAYYYYYY...**_

_**-Já... para tú información, mi cielo, fue tu mamita quién me autorizó a tomar ésta medida...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKK..._**y sabes qué más?!...**_CRACKKK... _**Dijo tu madre que por cada queja que yo le dé de ti, ella te dará dos palizas seguidas...**_ CRACKKK... CRACKK... _**Así que a portarse bien, cariño...**_**CRACKKK CRACKKK CRACKKK..****.. Te cuidarás y alimentarás bien… o no te sentarás cómodo durante un buen tiempo**- Añadió, dando los últimos tres golpes con mucha más fuerza.

**-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! BIANCAAA... buaaaaa... ya noooo, ya noooo, ya noooo... buaaaaaaa... lo sientooooo, lo sientoooooo, buaaaaaa**

_**-Está bien, está bien, mi corazón... shhhhhh... Ya pasó! Shshshshhh...vamos cariño! Shhhh... yaaaa, yaaaa... Ya pasó, mi chiquito, ya pasó... shhhhh... Sé que lo pensarás muy bien de ahora en adelante verdad?! Nada de berrinchitos con la comida, mi amor!**_

**-Buaaaaaaaa... snif snif... Bianca... snif snif... me pegaste muy fue... fuerteeee...**

_**-Awww, cariño, lo sé... pero es que te portaste mal, mi amor. Cómo es eso de no comer bien, eh?! Te pones anémico y después te tienen que pinchar la colita...**_-Le consolaba ella, haciéndole mimitos en las piernas y en la espalda, mientras Alexis sollozaba desesperadamente sobre la cama.

Bianca lentamente fue quitándole los pantalones a su novio que, por los movimientos, habían quedado por debajo de las rodillas y, con suavidad, le subió los boxers, provocando lágrimas en los ojos de su amorcito, ante el leve roce de la tela con su piel colorada y caliente.

**-Perdón... snif snif... lo siento mucho... auuuu.. ayyy... snif snif... yo... yo lo sientoo...**

_**-Lo sé, mi precioso! Pero ya no harás más berrinches, verdad?**_!- Preguntó ayudándolo a darse vuelta para quedar un poco acunado sobre el regazo de su princesa.

**-Nunca más, porque te amo, te amo, te amo! Te amo!-** Repetía él, haciéndose el bebé en los brazos de su amada.

_**-Yo más, mi pichoncito.**_-Y Bianca selló sus labios con un beso.

_**-Ahora vamos a la mesa, a comer toda la comidita. Y calladito, sí, amor?!**_

Alexis hizo un pucherito tierno. Le dolía mucho la colita como para protestar, así que no le quedaba otra más que obedecer. Pero cambió de inmediato el puchero por una sonrisa cuando Bianca agregó picaronamente:-_**Y luego de la cena, tú y yo vendremos a comer el postre en la camita.**_

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Alex se quedó de pie, y en cuanto dio una pequeña mordida a la porción servida, casi se come toda la tarta.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho el intento por probar un pedacito antes, se hubiera ahorrado una buena zurra.

Bueno, al menos su novia se encargaría de hacerle olvidar ese mal rato con muchos mimos y besos, y...!

….FIN….

NOTA: La fotografía pertenece a la serie televisiva Gilmore girl.


End file.
